


Afraid of fusion

by CherryApple



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder/shattering, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryApple/pseuds/CherryApple
Summary: Ruby watched blankly as a boat sailed away with the one she loved inside it along with her friend, she truly felt nothing as she seen Sapphire wave to her one last time and gave her a smile. ”What happened to you?” Royal asked, sitting down next to Ruby watching the boat float away. ”My Sapphire left me,” Ruby muttered, leaning on Royal’s shoulder. ”Just when I thought nothing else mattered.”





	1. Chapter 1

A group of Rubies was sitting together inside of their kindergarten waiting for their commander to emerge from her hole, they were sitting in silence until a Ruby on her stomach walked up to the spot wear she was supposed to emerge. ”Hello?” She whispered, waiting a few seconds then heard an explosion from above and a Ruby came crashing down on top of her causing them to go tumbling to the ground. Ruby sat up dusting her white clothing off and held out her hand to Star Ruby, apparently she was their commander and belonged to white diamond due to her white clothes. ”Thanks,” Star spoke, putting her hand in Ruby's being pulled up with an amount of force causing her to gasp. ”Commander!” Pigeon’s blood Ruby screamed, running towards the taller Ruby letting out a huff and put her hand on her shoulder. ”Our ships are waiting for us so we should move it out.”

”Okay-” Before Ruby was able to finish her sentence Star suddenly covered her commander's mouth so she could not speak. ”Wait we have one more Ruby that hasn't emerged yet let's wait for her.” Pigeon shook her head crossing her arms giving Star a glare, it seems they couldn't wait any longer for a Ruby that did not emerge. Ruby pushed Star’s hand away and approached Pigeon looking her in the eye, she ruffled her hair and sat down on the ground. ”We’re waiting for her.” Star sat down next to Ruby giving her some awkward glances then looked straight ahead in silence, a few minutes had passed when an agate came marching towards them in anger. ”What are you doing?! Why are you just sitting there?!” Red Agate groaned, approaching the group making Star and Ruby standup slamming their heads together. ”Move out!” Ruby rubbed the side of her head almost giving Agate a menacing glare, she took a deep breath and calmed down. ”We have one more ruby to wait for.”

Red Agate rolled her eyes taking a look around the kindergarten in disgust, apparently, she didn't have a choice but to be there to gather any lingering gems. “I don't care!” She growled, approaching Ruby reaching for her gem summoning a whip to teach Ruby a lesson. Ruby looked up hearing a loud scream seeing a Ruby falling down, Ruby pushed past Red Agate quickly running up the side of the rocky wall towards the falling ruby and leaped off the side catching the ruby and crashed down onto the ground Royal laying on top of her. ”You okay?” Ruby asked, looking up at Royal letting out a slight groan then looked at Agate who was talking to Yellow Diamond.

”Agate where is White's ruby?” Yellow asked, not facing Agate and was staring at a screen in front of her, she looked over at Agate seeing a ruby standing right next to her. ”Ruby, this conversation does not concern you’re dismissed.” Adelaide did the diamond salute and walked towards the other rubies standing behind their commander in silence. ”My luminous diamond White's Ruby did emerge but she tried to disobey my order-” Yellow held out her hand causing Agate to go silent holding her breath, she wondered what Yellow was thinking and what she had in store for the rubies. ”Bring the rubies to their ships and guide them to homeworld upon your arrival bring Ruby to me.”

”My diamond might I ask why?” Agate spoke, but Yellow ended communication with Agate quickly, she let out an irritated sigh looking out the rubies. ”Move out rubies!” Ruby commanded, starting to March away Star, Adelaide, Pigeon, and Royal following behind her in a line following her march. ”Idiots.” Agate sighed, following behind the rubies to their ships to take off to the homeworld. There was a giant red ship resting on a large field surrounded by pink flowers which made the rubies stare in awe, they were excited to see their ship thinking it would be as big as Red Agate’s but their eyes met a tiny red ship at the side of the much larger ship. ”What did you expect to get a bigger ship you’re rubies so you get a smaller ship.” Agate laughed, walking towards her ship putting her hand on the side of the ship causing it’s door to open and walked inside. ”Enjoy your ship!” The door immediately slammed shut and Agate walked towards the ship's controls sitting down in her chair waiting for the rubies to get in their ship so she can lead them to homeworld. ”I hate her.” Ruby spoke, walking towards the ship the rubies nodding in approval, she simply stood in front of the ship putting her hand on the ship like Agate did seeing the door fall open. The inside of the ship looked bigger on the inside with four seats for four rubies, Ruby slapped her forehead and ran inside the ship looking at the seats. ”There are only four seats!” She exclaimed, watching Adelaide, Star, Pigeon, and Royal enter the ship looking at the seats. Royal walked over to the seat that would be right next to Ruby’s the other seats were taken by Adelaide and Star, before Royal could sit down Pigeon was already in the seat and growled at Royal. ”So where am I going to sit?” Royal asked nervously, walking towards Ruby fiddling with her hands letting out a slight chuckle figuring out Ruby would figure out something. ”You can sit with me.” Ruby chimed, grabbing Royal’s hand sitting in her seat and plopped Royal on her lap looking ahead at the open field. ”Pretty cool right?” Royal smiled at Ruby giving her a nod looking at the wide-open field putting her hands on the control panel leaning forward, she let out a quiet giggle imagining them flying through space and looking at the stars. ”Not fair!” Adelaide, Star, and Pigeon screamed, causing Ruby to tell the three to shut up and looked up at Royal giving her a smile, she put her hands behind her head deciding to let Royal fly the ship. ”You can fly the ship, Royal.”

”Really?!” Royal shrieked, turning the ship on excitedly causing it to suddenly jerk forward and rise into the air. ”Let’s go!” Ruby laughed at Royal’s enthusiasm seeing Agate’s face pop up on a screen in front of them, she seemed a little bit annoyed at them for not having better control of their ship. ”What are you doing?! Stop before you destroy your ship!” Agate screamed, looking at Royal her lips curling in a snarl seeing her operating the ship. ”You’re not supposed to be driving that ship!” Royal looked back at Ruby then back at Agate giving her a smile, she heard Agate’s ship taking off and she gave a mischievous smile to Agate who was still on screen. ”I guess we should follow her.”


	2. -Chapter Two-

A few hours after departing from earth Royal was still following Red Agate to homeworld, she closed her eyes only for a second and looked back at Ruby letting out a huff. ”Hey let's ditch Red,” She whispered, so none of the other rubies heard her speak but all of them were all in their own thoughts, her eyes darted back and forth as she stared at the other rubies. ”No,” Ruby spoke, with a very harsh tone moving her hands from behind her head shaking her head. ”Didn’t you see what Agate almost did to me? I don't want the same to happen to you.”

Royal nodded her head turning to look back at Red Agate’s ship, she noticed that Agate was heading towards a planet and her face popped up once more on their screen. “Get ready to land and make sure you’re on your best behavior in front of the diamonds or I’ll make sure you’re shattered in front of everyone.” Agate began, turning her head to look at Ruby a look of anger written all over her face. ”That goes especially to you Ruby.” Ruby glared at Agate seeing the smile on her face when she ended the call, something deep down inside her wanted to wipe that smile off of Red Agate’s face permanently. ”I can't stand her.” Pigeon snarled, cracking her knuckles loudly as she turned to see the look on Ruby's face, she could tell she was angered at what Agate said and didn't even notice Royal landing the ship.

”We’re here!” Royal exclaimed, jumping off of Ruby’s lap running over to the exit of the ship but was met with a pair of pink eyes. Pezzottaite stared at Royal for a few seconds then backed up looking up at the Peridot that accompanied her, she didn't say anything but looked down at Royal then looked away presumably at nothing. ”Get away from those misfits!” Agate yelled, rudely pushing past Peridot knocking her visor out of place and stood in front of Pezzottaite trying to get her to back down. ”Calm down Red.” Pezzottaite laughed, looking over at her Peridot motioning her to come closer which she did picking her up so she was face to face with Red Agate, she gave her a smile and crossed her arms tilting her head to the side. ”We just want to see the new gems is that so bad?”

Agate took a step back going silent not knowing what to say to the two gems, she decided she wasn't going to be phased by the two gems and moved back towards them both. ”How dare you I am a high ranking gem and I command you treat me with respect.” A wide smirk appeared on Pezzottaite’s face, she leaned closer to whisper in Agate’s ear. ”Then why don't you act like one?”

Agate was surprised at what Pezzottaite said that and her stern expression dropped, she realized Pezzottaite wasn't going to treat her with respect even though she was a lower rank than her. She was at a loss of words and shuttered when Pezzottaite let out a chilling laugh, her smile is what chilled her to the bone but her laugh was empty. ”Now now don't think too much of it!” Pezzottaite chuckled, petting Agate on the head looking back at Peridot with a grin. ”You can put me down now dear.”

Peridot obeyed making eye contact with Agate and stood up straight, she didn't say a word as Pezzottaite stretched her arms above her head and looked at the rubies. ”Don’t mind Red when a few gems defy her and fight back she can't put up a good fight for nothing!” Pezzottaite approached Ruby grabbing her hand pulling her closer whispering in her ear, she backed up and began to walk away with Peridot following behind her.

Ruby stood in shock at what Pezzottaite said and watched the two walk away, she looked up at Agate and gently nudged her letting out a loud cough. ”You should take me to Yellow Diamond now let's not keep her waiting.” Agate didn't say anything just nodded and started to lead Ruby and her crew to Yellow Diamond, after a few minutes of walking that stood at two large double doors, Ruby walked up to the doors taking a deep breath and headed inside once the doors open.

Ruby stood in front of the taller gem contact another gem right in front of her, the tension of the room was thick as she stared up at Yellow with a look of uncertainty of what Yellow needed. Yellow looked down at Ruby's white clothing and let out a quiet hum, she leaned back in her chair tapping her fingers on the armrest. ”White wants nothing but perfection in her court and she expects nothing less so you better be on your best perfection don't make me warn you again.”

Ruby did the diamond salute immediately sweat dripping down her forhead, it almost sounded like Yellow was threatening her more than giving her a warning. ”You and your crew will check on our Sapphire’s and keep them safe escorting them from earth and back a peridot, jasper and pezzottaite will be accompanying you to make sure you don't fail I don't want anything to happen to our sapphires is that clear?” Yellow asked, keeping her eyes locked on Ruby waiting for her answer.

”Yes, my diamond,” Ruby spoke, taking a deep breath managing to calm down. ”Good our sapphires are waiting outside you're dismissed.” Yellow waved her hand commanding Ruby to leave, she went back to contacting a gem while watching Ruby walk out the room. Soon after walking out of the room she saw a large yellow eye staring back at her, she jumped slightly when she realized it was one of the sapphires that her and her crew would be watching. She looked behind Yellow Sapphire seeing a pink, blue, and white sapphire. All of them stood in silence and exchanged a few glances at each other, White Sapphire locked eyes with Ruby looking deep into her eyes and would not look away.

”Stop staring at her White,” Sapphire spoke, looking over at White Sapphire. ”You too Yellow.” Yellow pushed a strand of her curly light yellow hair back moving away from Ruby. ”I’m sorry there's just something about this Ruby.” White nodded in agreement not saying a word sensing something strange about Ruby including her crew, she knew exactly what was strange about them but refused to say what was wrong. ”What do you mean strange?” Pigeon asked, looking at White Sapphire expecting an answer but her lips stayed sealed refusing to answer still. ”She does not take answers from you.” Agate sneered, glaring at Pigeon and looked at White Sapphire. ”Pardon her rudeness your clarity.”


End file.
